


𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐃𝐚𝐲𝐬

by taetaeing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaeing/pseuds/taetaeing
Summary: Choi Yeonjun is going on a trip with his best friend soobin and somehow his heart yearns for something more to happen with his crush ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐃𝐚𝐲𝐬

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda written as a joke so don't take it too seriously

It was a summer day, the cicadas' loud noises indicated that very well and Choi Yeonjun fiddling with his handkerchief looked very tense. It was his love, his crush, his deity, his everything ever he wished for, Choi Soobin who was the reason behind the mess he was. He and Soobin were childhood friends and somehow this weekend they were both going to the vacation house Soobin's grandparents owned in the seaside, ALONE. It would've been different if their families were going along with them but noooo--they would be all alone in the middle of the beach. Obviously one side of yeonjun's soul was tickling with excitement with the various possibilities and delusions he'd been dreaming about but then the other half was swearing so hard because he had no idea how he'd control himself. How about he just makes up some stupid stomach ache or diarrhea excuse to save his ass??? NO that would be plain stupid because this is once in a lifetime shojou manga type occasion that he would not miss.   
As he started having delusions, suddenly his phone rang and he saw Soobin's incoming call.   
"hello!"

"hey soobs whots going on my best friend forever whomst I'd never do anything to istg" 

"ummm uhh okay weird, i wanted to check on you if you could bring some bbq sauce because our house ran out of all the bbq sauce and there's a shortage in the stores so…." 

Soobin kept talking about how bbq sauce was a national treasure and it was so suspicious how all the bbq sauce had disappeared suddenly and it might have connections to the illuminati and aliens. Little did he know that yeonjun had bought all the bbq supply in their area just so that soobin could give him a call (poor yeonjun has an illness where if he doesn't get attention from soobin he kind of goes bonkers and starts doing unnecessarily extra actions). Yeonjun had a smirk on his face as he talked to soobin on the phone for an hour listening to his grumbling. Oh the way he had falled for Soobin like how dean had fallen on his instagram live and how those dodo birds fell from the cliff in ice age part 1.   
Days went by and it was finally the weekend. Yeonjun's mummae kissed him goodbye and his grandma gave him a lucky charm to ward off the evil spirits for some odd reason. He met Soobin at the subway station and they talked about the route to their destination. Yeonjun kept on giggling like a 5 uear old girl who had just heard the word kiss and started blushing. He could just eat soobin right there but that would be kind of uhhh uhhh uhhhh umm so he didn't do it.   
They arrived at their destination and started unpacking. Yeonjun finished first and went out to the terrace. The view was gorgeous and after a while Soobin came out saying, "hey wear your swim suit we're going out for a dip in ze water 💦".   
"yeah I'll get my stuff wait a sec please". 

Yeonjun got ready and went out first. Wow the sand on his feet felt so warm and relaxing. It had been a long time since he'd visited the beach so he was more excited than usual. He was lost in thought and nostalgia as he heard a voice call him from behind, "AYE YEONJUN I'M COMING".   
A 6ft tall giant came out leaping on him as yeonjun fell with a thud. Oh the scene before him was amazing. A well built, healthy and muscular body that he had been dreaming of seeing for the past few nights as he lay restless. It was wonderful just everything he ever wanted was there. "Soobin I'm gonna die", he squeaked with a blush on his face. Soobin got off of him and helped him get up. "Don't die buddy or else I'll be alone forever". Yeonjun's delusional ass depicted that as, "don't die or else I'll be single forever and i won't have anyone to love".   
They went on to swim. Splashes, screams, laughs and subtle gay touches yeonjun kept on giving Soobin. The day went on like this as they played and had fun.   
As evening approached they decided to have bbq for dinner and yeonjun despite boasting about his first class culinary skills burnt half of the meat. "YEONJUN DUDE STOP IT OKAY OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA GET THIS FIST",screamed Soobin at yeonjun. Oh wait yeonjun kinda liked that thought, who wouldn't want to be fisted by soobin and he let out a chuckle.   
The night was here, and yeonjun had just came out of the shower as he saw the clouds gathering. "Oh it was about to rain, that was really nice, rain is good rain is pretty" thought yeonjun as he suddenly remembered. "OH SHIT IM SCARED OF LIGHTNING". He was almost about to cry as he just had the most perfect plan ever. Soobin has such a soft heart, obviously he wouldn't say no to him if he asks….. 

Soobin was already in his room, playing animal crossing the best game on this planet on his nintendo. He heard a soft knock on the door so he went to get it. There outside was yeonjun making a pouty face. "whats the matter??? Did something hapoen?", asked Soobin urgently.   
"ummm nothing nothing, its just thatyou know the weather is really bad and the wind is blowing hard and umm you know what happens during rain… The light thing…. You know I'm", he sniffled a bit in between, "I'm afraid" 

Soobin couldn't bear this sight. He let yeonjun in after letting out a soft okay. Yeonjun jumped on his bed and picked up soobin's nintendo switch. Soobin laid next to him and took it from his hand. "watch me play okay, its so therapeutic",said soobin. The only therapeutic thing for yeonjun was being near Soobin's mere existence uwu. Yeonjun got close to him but he backed off a bit. He wasn't giving up this easily so he tried getting close once more to which the other boy responded in an opposite manner. This made Yeonjun sad. "why are you getting away from me???", asked yeonjun with such doubting eyes.   
"because" 

"because what?" 

"because you know its…" 

"what why are you hesitating, say it to my face, tell me you're uncomfortable and you don't want me to be all cuddly", Yeonjun snapped at him because he had enough. Enough of everything, enough of trying to hold back hide from his feelings.   
"no yeonjun its not like that, i would never", soobin hesitated saying something. "then tell me why you're avoiding physical contact with me? Shouldn't this be a normal thing for us friends", yeonjun remarked but then soobin closed his eyes and screamed , "UGH DONT YOU GET IT I LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND AND IF YOU GET CLOSE TO ME I MIGHT END UP DOING SOMETHING".

"THEN DO SOMETHING", yeonjun screamed back. To this soobin responded with a kiss. He crashed his lips into the older boy's. Yeonjun was taken aback, "wait just what happend right now", he thought. But then when he came back to his senses he responded to the kiss. He loved this sensation he was longing for. The feeling of wet saliva in soobin's mouth made yeonjun's heart and stomach jiggle. Was this finally happening?? Yeonjun didn't even care if it was a dream and neither did soobin. They both had their tongues tied around each other's until they were out of breath. "wowowowowow", said yeonjun to which soobin responded, "shut up". He then made his way down to yeonjun's neck. First he kissed it gently then started sucking on his skin slowly which made yeonjun whine a bit and let out a soft little moan. Soobin then set his teeth onto yeonjun's neck and bit it softly yet harshly if that makes any sense. Yeonjun grabbed onto soobin's fluffy hair and let out sweet voices. Soobin separated his mouth from his skin and helped him take off his shirt. He then looked at his bare chest and came close to it to lick his soft pink nipples. Yeonjun couldn't believe that this was happening and let out a whimper as Soobin softly bit his little nips, he found them so chewy. Then slowly his hands went down to his pants and he said, "will you let me do it?" and he waited for a response. "yes please", said yeonjun politely.   
Soobin pulled down his pants and saw the bulge in yeonjun's briefs. He removed the clothing revealing his medium sized peepee. He glanced at him to check if he was okay and after confirming it he started rubbing it. "you're hard already, have you been this thristy for me all this time?", he asked. Yeonjun couldn't take it and he said, "just shut up i can't take this anymore". He smiled as He started rubbing it swiftly. Then as he felt the thing twitch indicating yeonjun was restless, he took it in his mouth. He first took the tip in and licked it a bit, and loved the taste he had been longing for. He then took it out and let his tongue go around the stick as he heard yeonjun moaning which made him more excited. After giving him that enjoyment he took the whole thing in and started devouring it. The precum was amazing and the warmth of the dick reminded him of the warm sand in the sunlight, he felt blessed as he took in the pickle thing. "I'm about to come", he heard yeonjun squealed as it burst in his mouth. Soobin had been longing for the wet slimey liquid in his mouth for so long. 

Seconds after that he held him by his hips and turned him around. "what're you doing ungh", asked yeonjun as he heard him say, "shhh just enjoy". He stretched his asshole and aligned his peewee near the entrance. With one big breath he shoved it in and heard the other squeal.   
"ungh soob it hurtss~"   
He didn't listen to one word and kept on slamming his **** into yeonjun's ****. Yeonjun let out moans and hisses as he felt his ass almost rip apart taking in soobin's big fat cock. It was heaven for them. Yeonjun's own dick was a mess because it was getting harder and harder. Soobin worked his way into and out of the hole. Sounds of his balls clapping against the bottom's asscheeks was music to their ears. Finally after an intense last shove, which hit straight at yeonjun's G-point, soobin let his nut burst open. 

They both plopped down on the bed and after taking a few breaths they stared at each other almost, staring at awe because of the unbelievable occurrence that had just happend . Soobin grabbed yeonjun's waist, brought him closer and whispered, "ready for session two?". To which he replied, "yes~~~" 

💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK HOW I WROTE THIS BEUWIHAUWHW


End file.
